Mommy Dearest
by WhisperingDreams089
Summary: Kagome is in a car accident who and what does she think about at her final moments?


I wanted to do a one shot so here it goes no it's not hentia sorry! But read it. This is my favorite poem I always cry when reading it. This is like a life lesson, so read it and think about it.

**Title:** Mommy Dearest

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Kagome is in a car accident who and what does she think about at her final moments?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

Italics – poem 

".." – words spoken

'…' - thoughts

Kagome got in her car. She hated these parties, why was she even here? Oh yeah, because Inuyasha, her best friend, drove her out here saying how much fun it was going to be. She sighed 'Where is he now?' Not even a second after the thought Inuyasha showed up by her window scaring Kagome half to death.

_"I went to a party,  
And remembered what you said.  
You told me not to drink, Mom  
So I had a sprite instead"_

"God Inu! You scared the shit out of me!" she yelled angrily. "Come on lets go home"

_"I felt proud of myself,  
The way you said I would,  
That I didn't drink and drive,  
Though some friends said I should.  
I made a healthy choice,  
And your advice to me was right,"_

"Yeah don't get all bitchy on me." He growled and went to the other side of the car and slammed the door. She rolled her eyes. She started the engine and waited for the car behind her to back out.

_"The party finally ended,  
And the kids drove out of sight.  
I got into my car,  
Sure to get home in one piece,"_

"I just want to go home. I'm sleepy and my mom's going to kill me." Kagome started breaking the silence. "She told me to be home at 1." Inuyasha glanced at the clock; 2:30. "Your dead Kagome." He snickered he knew her mom all too well she didn't deal with any excuses.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and smiled, her mother would be proud if she saw her now. She didn't drink or do drugs she was just a good girl that loved her family and friends.

She playfully slapped him. "Shut up!" he shoved her softly back.

"_I never knew what was coming, Mom  
Something I expected least."_

She dropped Inuyasha off at his mansion and roller her window down. "Hey Yasha?" he turned around and smiled "Yeah?"

"Tell Sesshomaru to call me tonight on my cell!" his smile fell, but quickly put a false one back up. "Yeah ok" His brother was going out with the girl of his dreams. She loved him once, but he was to dim to realize that she was the best thing that ever happened to him. By the time he realized it she was already healing and the person who was helping her heal was his brother.

He walked up to his front door and unlocked it. He waved at Kagome telling her that he got in his house safely. "Drive carefully Kag." She beeped her horn and smiled at her best friend. "I will" she said while rolling up her window. Inuyasha watched her leave the driveway not knowing that would be the last time to see his best friend and the one he loved.

Kagome drove on thinking about what transpired tonight all of the drugs and alcohol around at the party. She smiled feeling a little proud of what she did tonight. Her mom told her not to drink or do anything stupid. Kagome admired her mother and thought she was the wisest person she knew. She was there when she took her first step, graduation, her first heartbreak. Her mother was her anchor to keep her from going under. Because of her she was a healthy beautiful 18 year old with a wonderful boyfriend.

If she did drunk and drive Souta, the person who admired her, would never look at her the same way again. Souta, her little brother, the one she could hate and then love the next minute. Ever since her father passed away a year after he was born she protected him. Sesshomaru was like a father to him and the love of her life. They have been dating for 2 years and their anniversary was next week. Life was grand.

'2:50'

Kagome knew she was probably get an earful of her mother screaming telling her she should have called but she knew her mother would be glad if she told her she choose not to drink.

Kagome stopped at a red light and closed her eyes and opened to see two lights headed towards her at full speed. She didn't even have time to get out.

"_Now I'm lying on the pavement"_

Slowly opening her eyes and saw four people around her that she's never seen before. Trying to open her mouth she found no words could escape her moth. 'What's happening?' She looked around and saw there were a lot of bright flashing lights. Kagome's eyes saw a policeman filling out the accident report.

"_And I hear the policeman say,  
The kid that caused this wreck was drunk,  
Mom, his voice seems far away."_

Kagome looked around and saw a red liquid coming from her head. She tried to move her arm, but a shot of pain was going up her arm. She then knew already what was happening and what the red liquid was. 'My blood'

"_My own blood's all around me,  
As I try hard not to cry_."

Tears pricked her eyes as they lifted her onto a stecher.

"_I can hear the paramedic say,  
This girl is going to die.  
I'm sure the guy had no idea,  
While he was flying high,"_

Why did this happen to her? They always say you never know how it feels until it happens to you well that's how she felt now. 'I don't want to die! No I want to live.' She cried to herself.

"_Because he chose to drink and drive,  
Now I would have to die."_

'Why me?' she asked herself over and over again. She wanted to have a family and a life. She had so many things going up for her. A boyfriend who loved her a best friend who was out of this world, Souta and her mom. 'Mom' she whispered.

"_So why do people do it, Mom  
Knowing that it ruins lives?"_

She would never see them again would she? 'I never told my mom I loved her before I left.' She squeezed her eyes shut 'Oh mom I love you so much' The pain wouldn't go away it hurt all over. Her arms, her legs, her heart.

_"And now the pain is cutting me,  
Like a hundred stabbing knives.  
Tell brother not to be afraid, Mom"_

'I'm coming daddy. I will finally see you' she knew what was happening and she couldn't stop it. This was her fate.

_"Tell grandma to be brave,  
And when I go to heaven,  
Put Daddy's Girl on my grave."_

If she could take this all back she would. She would tell her mom how much she loved her. She would tell Sesshomaru how much she loved him. Souta that she loved him even though she may not show it.

Kagome then thought about the other driver. 'I hope they're alright'

_"Someone should have taught him,  
That it's wrong to drink and drive.  
Maybe if his parents had,"_

She closed her eyes taking a last look at the world before her.

_"I'd still be alive"_

She felt her heart slow down and all she wanted now was her mom to hold her and tell her it would be ok.

_"My breath is getting shorter, Mom  
I'm getting really scared.  
These are my final moments,  
And I'm so unprepared."_

This was scary she had nobody with her and she wanted somebody who loved her to be here with, her but she was all alone, dying.

_"I wish that you could hold me Mom,  
As I lie here and die."_

She saw her dad standing beside her telling her to come with him. She obeyed and followed him to an on going tunnel. She stopped and look down at her body that lay in front of her and touched her pale lifeless check. Taking a last breath and looking at the work she said.

_"I wish that I could say, "I love you, Mom!"  
So I love you and good-bye"_

And she followed her dad into a place called heaven.

END

How do you like it well I just wanted to write it because I love this poem and I wanted to tell people about Drinking and Driving just don't do it. Stay safe and review maybe I can do a spin off.

REVIEW!


End file.
